


Bernice; The Marriage Guidance Counsellor

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: So I saw that Bernice wants to be a Marriage Guidance Counsellor, so I wrote what would be an iconic scene if emmerdale ever did it, Bernice being Robron marriage guidance counsellor





	Bernice; The Marriage Guidance Counsellor

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering Rebecca White does not exist in this fic, so rob never cheated and there is no baby so no there not going to talk about that at all

"I can't believe you drag me into this" hissed Aaron to Robert as he made three cups of tea in their kitchen.

"Oh come on, Bernice was desperate" whisper Robert as he looked to Bernice was happily writing in a note pad on their sofa.

"She using our relationship as part of her latest craze" snapped Aaron quietly. 

"She training to be a marriage guidance counsellor, she needs a practice couple for her essay" said Robert.

"Yes but why us?, there other couples" stated Aaron. 

"Because we're helping a friend in need" suggested Robert.

Aaron rose his eyebrow at Robert unconceived and Robert signed.

"Look, it just for an hour and then I'll make it up to you" said Robert, his eyes running down Aaron body.

Aaron turn to his husband and smirked as he placed the cups down on the side. 

"Oh yeah, and how do you expect to do that?" asked Aaron as he step closer to Robert.

"Anyway you want" whisper Robert as he lent towards his husband.

Their lips brushed together in a chaste kiss before Aaron pull back with a cheeky grin.

"I want to go to that tacky Spanish restaurant in town as you call in" smiled Aaron. 

"Oh come on, I wasn't talking about food and you know it" said Robert with a annoyed tone. 

"Actually you said anything I want and that what I want, so grab the other cup and let get this over and done with" said Aaron nodding to the third cup he was unable to pick up before walking to the living area. 

Robert signed as he grab the other cup and followed his husband.

"Thanks boys" smiled Bernice as Aaron placed the cups in front of her and they sat down opposite her. 

"No problem, happy to help a friend" said Aaron. 

Robert looked to Aaron and Aaron smiled at him innocently.

"Right let do this" said Bernice excitedly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a large pink folder and Aaron threw his head back holding in a groan as he bit his lips. 

"Alright so I'm going to ask you both questions and you two will just answer as honest as you can" smiled Bernice.

"Sounds easy enough" said Robert as he lent back on the sofa in order to relax.

"How long you been together?" asked Bernice.

"Just over two years and half" answered Robert.

"No we haven't, we started dating last April" said Aaron with a frown as he pull his head back up. 

"We've seeing each other from 2014" said Robert.

"Yes when you had a wife" reminded Aaron.

"Fine just over a year" said Robert with a sign. 

"And how long you been married?" asked Bernice.

"Bernice you know this already" said Aaron with a exhausted sign. 

"I have to ask" said Bernice.

"Four months" said Aaron. 

"Ok basics done, so I want to look into what attracted you both to each other" said Bernice.

"Why?" asked Aaron confused. 

"Well like you said you was an affair first and truth be speaking you two shouldn't of got together at that time" said Bernice.

"Says the woman in love with one of her step brothers" said Robert.

Bernice immediately scowled Robert and Robert held his hand up in surrender as he grinned.

"Alright so Aaron when did you first realise you fancied Robert?" asked Bernice.

"Yeah, when?" asked Robert with a grin as he looked to his husband.

Aaron signed as his cheeks began to burn red.

"I don't know, probably a week or so after we started talking, you know after you" started Aaron. 

"Yeah yeah I get it" laughed Robert. 

"Alright" said Bernice in confusion.

Bernice quickly wrote something down.

"And you?" asked Bernice to Robert.

"After he slammed me into a wall" said Robert with a smirk.

"Oh typical" said Aaron with a roll of his eyes. 

"What? asked Robert as he faced his husband. 

"You know how shallow you sound" said Aaron. 

"What, i'm being honest like Bernice asked" said Robert with a grin. 

"You and honesty don't work in the same sentence" said Aaron. 

"Love you to Aaron" said Robert bitterly, his face falling. 

"Rob I didn't mean it" said Aaron as he grab Robert hand. 

Robert looked to him and his sad expression broke into a large goofy smile.

"Your so easy to trick" laughed Robert.

Aaron hit Robert arm playfully and Robert laugh as he rub the spot where he just been hit. 

"Emma boys" said Bernice.

The two turn to her and sat back ad they remember she was in the room. 

"Ok so I'm gathering the attraction was developed very quickly" said Bernice.

"Yeah" smiled Robert.

"Does that tell you anything?" asked Aaron.

"Well it shows your a passionate pairing which is good for relationships spice it up a little" said Bernice. 

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Right so how often to you argue?" asked Bernice.

"Like domestics or proper arguments?" asked Robert. 

"Let go for domestic" said Bernice,

"Ever few hours" said Aaron. 

Bernice nodded as she wrote stuff down.

"And proper arguments?" asked Bernice.

"Not to often but then again when they come about, well a lot gets said" said Robert.

"Why?" asked Bernice.

"Guess we just keep a lot bottled up and it comes out in the heat of the moment" explained Aaron. 

"But we have been working on that" said Robert. 

"Well that good" smiled Bernice.

Robert looked to Aaron with a 'I told you so look' and Aaron shrugged in response. 

"So your working on your communication issues which is good and I like to continue on that so I call this the positive negative test, you take in turns to say something positive and negative you feel about the other and it gives me an range of idea of what you argue about and then I can at up methods to help you both discuss the problems rather then argue" said Bernice.

"Worth a go" said Aaron to Robert.

Robert sat up properly and they face each other.

"Ok start with a positive, Robert" said Bernice.

"Ok Emm, I love how you always put others before yourself" said Robert.

"And I love your charm" said Aaron quickly. 

"Good, now a negative" said Bernice with a smile.

"Ok, I don't like how you blame yourself for situations you had no control over" admitted Robert.

"And I don't like being kicked most nights through your unusually habit" said Aaron.

"You can't not like that, I can't control that" argued Robert.

"Tell that to my battered legs" said Aaron. 

"Your legs are fine" snapped Robert.

"Umm boys" started Bernice.

"I don't know some nights I feel like I'm in a boxing ring with Mike Tyson" said Aaron. 

"You probably love that" said Robert.

"Well he pretty fit" smirked Aaron. 

"Boys" said Bernice. 

"Always did go for the older type" said Robert.

"Explains us, with you being an old man" said Aaron with a grin. 

"Boys" said Bernice getting impatient. 

"I'm 31" snapped Robert.

"Exactly old" smirked Aaron.

"Your literally six years off 31, so by that logic your middle aged" said Robert.

"Why you" started Aaron. 

"BOYS" shouted Bernice.

The two stopped and turn to her and Bernice breath in deeply. 

"Your going off topic, Robert made an interesting point, Aaron you do take guilt for things you shouldn't" said Bernice.

"How does that effect our relationship?" asked Aaron. 

"Because Robert hates seeing you take that guilt on when it not needed" said Bernice.

"Exactly, I hate seeing you like" said Robert. 

"Well I can't help it, it just natural thing for me" said Aaron honestly as he curled himself into a ball. 

"I know and I'm always going to be here to tell you it going to be alright" said Robert to Aaron.

Aaron smiled at him and Bernice smiled at them, it was rare she got to see a moment of true deep affections between the pair. 

"Right let go back to positive, Aaron" said Bernice.

"Alright erm; I like how hard working you are" smiled Aaron. 

"I love your strength" smiled Robert.

Aaron blushed and looked down and Robert laugh slightly as he took his husband hand in his and ran his finger over Aaron ring. 

"Negative" said Bernice.

"I don't like how you act before you think, gets you in trouble" said Aaron. 

"Not all the time" said Robert.

"Yeah because you fell out of that tree because you was bored and decide to climb one" said Aaron.

"You fell out a tree?" asked Bernice.

"Once" said Robert.

"It an amazing story" said Aaron with a laugh. 

"No it not" said Robert.

"It is" smiled Aaron. 

"Alright before another domestic occurs why don't we stay focused on the task" suggests Bernice.

"I don't like your shirts" said Aaron. 

"Hang on it my turn" said Robert.

"I know but when I think about it there a lot I don't like" teased Aaron. 

"Boys" said Bernice.

"Oh yeah try me" said Robert.

"Well like I said your cloths, your taste in music belongs to one of a fourteen year old girl" said Aaron. 

"Says you, you listen to whatever rubbish you call it" said Robert.

"Boys" said Bernice impatiently. 

"My taste is normal" snapped Aaron.

"Nothing about you is normal" said Robert.

"Responding how a five year old would, really?" asked Aaron rising his eyebrow. 

"Yeah well you love me and everything about I do" said Robert as he lent closer into Aaron. 

"Umm going have to agree to disagree there" smiled Aaron. 

"I'll take it" smiled Robert before he kissed his husband.

Aaron chuckled as he pull his husband closer into him as the kiss deepened as they fell back into the sofa. 

Bernice signed as she grab her stuff and placed it in her bag and silently walked to the front door and left the Mill, not that the pair had notice.

"How did it go?" asked Vic from the top of the path as walked past with Diane.

"Don't even ask, I need a drink" said Bernice as she walked towards the pub very quickly.

Diane turn to the Mill then back to Vic. 

"Told her she should of gone with Nicola and Jimmy" said Diane.

Vic and Diane share a look and started laughing before they followed Bernice to the pub. 

Back in the Mill, Aaron pulled away from Robert and frown as Robert began to kiss the naps of his neck.

"What happened to Bernice?" asked Aaron.

Robert sat up and looked around.

"She must of left" shrugged Robert. 

"Don't you care?" asked Aaron as he looked up at his husband. 

"I care more about getting you upstairs" said Robert as he stood up.

"Oh I do love your one track mind" said Aaron as he stood up and press himself against his husband. 

"And I just love you" smiled Robert.

Aaron grinned and kissed Robert quickly before taking his husband hand and leading him up the stairs.


End file.
